They Walk Among Us (Newsletter)
''They Walk Among Us ''is the name of a conspiracy magazine focusing on aliens and potential alien takeovers. It was written by a group of men in an attic in Athens, Ohio and distributed to those who had subcribed. Sam Goode was an avid reader of this magazine and was seen with it regularly, having been unknowingly subcribed to it. In a discussion with Henri where the pair were comparing stories, Sam tells Henri about how the Mogadorians are on Earth and are planning an invasion, which he picked up from the magazine. After hearing this Henri tracked down the source of the magazine and travelled to athens where he was kidnapped, Number Four and Sam followed and learnt of the mysterious caller who supplied the publishers with the mogadorian information and also that the Mogadorians are close. Conspriacy Theorists Frank Brett Unnamed Theorist: He along with Frank and Brett were manupilated into kidnapping Henri, due to the mogs making threats about his family. He saw Sam standing at the top of the stairs leading to the basement helping John rescue Henri, he went behind him and shoved him down the stairs, but was saved by John who used his powers stopping him from crashing to the ground. The theorist try to run but was dragged back by John abilites. He was tied to a chair and was interogated by Henri with the gun, he was then lifted up and tipped upside down in the air by John using his telekineises. He soon told the them about the mogs plan. (He was not included in the film) The men were all killed by the Mogadorians for their failled attempted in kidnapping Henri. Skirmish in Athens The Mogadorians manipulated the conspiracy theorists into capturing Henri when he came to their company at Athens to ask about the publishing of their magazine. They knocked Henri out and tie him up in a chair in the basement. Later that evening when John and Sam Goode came to rescue him, Frank left the building (possibliy going for a stroll in the streets in case 'the aliens' came to rescue Henri). John order Sam to follow him but he eventully loses him. John walks in and hears a noise from upstairs. Brett heard the front door open and assumed it's Frank, but when John asked where Henri is Brett came running down wth a bat in hand, assuming he's 'one of them'. John tries to calm him down and asks where Henri is but Brett refuses to tell, yelling at him to 'leave earth alone'. John overpowers him, lifting him against the wall and chokes him until he talks. He soon tells him Henri's where abouts. John then ties Brett up. Just as John unties Henri, Frank returns, catching him in the process, he pulled a gun out at John. He then tossed him the duct tape to retie Henri up, but John uses his Telekinesis to float the tape in midair startling Frank. He then uses this oppertunity to disarm and knock him out. Sam then arrived, but suddenly another worker appears behind him and pushes him sending him flying down the stairs but John saves him by the use of his power, holding him just above the ground. The man then tries to make a run for it but John uses his powers to hold him back and ties him up in a chair. Henri uses Frank's gun to get information out of him. John uses his powers to lift the chair up flipping him upside down. He tells them that the mogs threaten them with death if they don't do what they say. At that moment the mogs arrived, but John, Herni and Sam mannage to escape before they could be captured. The Theorists were later killed by the mogadorians for their failled atempt to lure Number Four into their trap. Triva In the film adaptation, Frank and Brett under the Mogs orders captures Henri. Frank then calls John from Henri's phone telling him in a menacing voice to come up to Athens and he'll tell him where to find him, he gives him his address before hanging up. John and Sam later arrived that evening. Sam tries to assist in going in with John with his Remington Model 870 Shotgun, but John tells him to stay in the truck. As John searchs through the windows, Sam arrives saying he's not bailing, claming the mogs might know where his father, Malcolm is. They were nearly caught by Frank, but John uses his super speed to hide himself and Sam while Frank 'deadbolts' the door before driving away. John uses his powers to unlock the door, he then orders Sam to follow Frank and text him if he returns. John enters the house, starting to search for Henri, using his Lumen to see through the dark. He walks into the kitchen where he see posters and newspaper articals of alien abductions and finds Henri's dagger. He then walks down into the basement where he finds Henri chained up, but as John walks over to him, Brett shoved him aside and tries to knock him out with the bat, but John pushes him away with his powers, sending him flying back hitting his head on the celling support knocking him out. As John unties the now conscious Henri, the door suddenly opens, Frank walks in with Sam as hostage holding his shotgun to his neck threatening to shoot him if they try anything. But John uses his powers to blow up a light bolb startling Frank, causing the room to go dark and letting Sam fall out of his clutches. Henri then booted Frank sending him flying to the wall and crashing to the ground, Frank then notices the gun was in his reach, just as he makes a grab for it, John uses his powers to lift him up pinning him to the celling. Frank then tells them about the Mogs plan and how they 'like it here' in earth. This startles John, causing him to send Frank crashing to ground, knocking him out cold. [1] Just then they heard the celling creak, there was no doubt that the mogs have arrived. John runs up the stairs only to be blown back by an explostion, a scout walks in with a gun, ready to kill Number Four, but Henri tackles him yelling at John and Sam to go. Henri foughts the scout but is overpowered by him. Henri then notices the shotgun on the floor and starts shooting the mog 4 times with it. John and Sam try to drive away in the truck, but Sam has earlier lost the keys. Henri hops in the truck and tells John that he can start the engine with his powers, as John tries unsucessfully the scout came out, hoping on the bounnet of the truck and stabs Henri through the window, this rages John and he uses a full amount of his powers sending the scout flying back and starting the enigne in the process and they drive away. Henri later dies from his wound. Frank and Brett were later interogated by the mogs for their failled attempted into holding Henri until they got here. Despite Frank's kind talk, saying he's still in their 'New world order thing' and caliming he'll work hard, the leader of the Mogs drop mediation balls with razor blades into their mouth killing them both. John and Henri were later framed for their murders. Quotes From the Book (Frank leaves the house and walks past John and Sam) John 'Did you see his tattoo?' Sam 'Yeah. And so much for the sterotype of scrawny nerds being the only ones fascinated by aliens. That man is huge and mean looking' John 'Take my phone, Sam' Sam 'What, Why?' John 'You have to follow him. Take my phone. I'll go into the house. It's obvious there is nobody there or he would'nt have locked the door. Henri might be in there. I'll call you as soon as I can' Sam 'How are going to call me?' John 'I dont know. I'll find a way. Here' (Lending Sam his phone) Sam 'What if Henri isn't in there?' John 'That's why I want you to follow that guy. He might be going to Henri now' Sam 'What if he comes back?' John 'We'll figure it out. But you have to go now I promise I'll call you the first chance I get' Sam 'Ok I'll do it, but you becareful in there' John 'You becareful too, don't let him out of your sight and don't let him see you' Sam 'Not a chance' (John enters the house and walks up the steps) Brett 'Hello?' 'Frank is that you?' (Looks down the stairs seeing John) Brett 'Who the hell are you?' John 'I'm looking for a friend of mine' (Brett dissapears, then reappears with a bat in his hand) Brett 'How did you get in here?' John 'I would put the bat down if I were you' Brett 'How did you get in here?' John 'I am faster than you are and I am far stronger' Brett 'Like hell you are' John 'I'm looking for a friend of mine' 'He came here this morning' 'I want to know where he is' Brett 'You're one of them, aren't you?' John 'I don't know what you are talking about' Brett 'You're one of them!' You're one of them!' 'Why don't you just leave us alone already?!' John 'I am not one of them' I've come for my friend, tell me' (They start foughting each other but John overpowers him) (John throws him to the ground, disarming him, he lifts Brett against the wall with his powers) John 'Where is he?' Brett 'I'll never tell you' 'He's one of you' John 'I'm not who you think I am' Brett 'You guys will never succeed, just leave earth alone!' (John starts chocking him) John 'I'll ask again' Brett 'No' (John chokes him again and when he stops Brett starts crying and catching his breath) Brett 'He's downstairs' John 'Where? I didn't see him' Brett 'In the basement, The door is behind the steelers banner in the living room' (John tries to call Sam, but no answer, then tries to use the phone from the walls but breaks) John 'Give me your cellphone' Brett 'I don't have one' 'Come on man' John 'Shut up' 'you've kidnapped my friend' 'You're holding him against his will' You're lucky all i'm doing is tying you up. (John ties brett up) (From the Film) (Henri and John after being visted by Sheriff James) Henri 'I don't like people showing up asking question and I think this is gonna raise a few' (He shows John his laptop on the 'They walk among us' Page) John 'They Walk Among Us' 'What is this? Some more truth is out there freaks?' Henri 'Except that's actully you' 'One of the kids must've caught you on video' (He shows him a video of John in the sea with his leg glowing and a girl running away freaking out) John 'Oh shit' Henri 'I can't get through the firewall we're gonna have to go there and take it down ourselfs, if the mogs see this it's only a matter of time' (John wakes up pounders in the house to finding no sign of Henri) (He thens hears his phone ring and answers it) John 'Henri!, Hello Henri?' Frank (Voice) 'No, but come here and I'll tell you how to find him' John 'Who are you?' Where's Henri!' Frank (Voice) '417 Willard Court Warsaw Indiana' (Hangs up) (John unlocks the door using his powers) Sam 'Holy shit' 'But he just deadbolt it' John 'Ok new plan' 'You follow that guy and text me if he comes back, ok?' Sam 'Copy that I'm on it' (after pinned to the celling by John) Frank 'You!' 'Your the one from the video from our site' 'The one they're after' John 'The one who's after?' (To Henri) 'What's he talking about' Henri 'The Mogs they've been here this was a trap' Frank 'Yeah please dudes' 'Whatever they are man they've got plans you know what I'm saying?' Henri 'John' Frank 'I mean I'm that guy, the conspiracy guy nobody gives a crap what I say, but this is real man!' Henri 'John it's time to leave' Frank 'They like it here, Earth' 'They gonna take all this shit everything!' Henri 'John now' Frank 'We've to do what they say or we'll all gonna die' Henri 'Time to go now' (John realeses Frank, sending him crashing to the ground) (He and Brett are sitting as the mogs enter) Frank: (Whispers to Brett) Just let me talk. (To the Mogadorian Commander) OK so i called you like you said. (Getting up) I mean it's not my fault they got... (He's pushed back down by a Mog) I mean we held up our end. We're still in? The whole new world order thing? Mogadorian Commander: '[''laughing] The Locator. Where is it? '''Frank: Ok, all he had was a knife and that rock and i put it... [points, realizes that it's not there] Frank: '''It was over there man '''Mogadorian Commander: It was over there man. But it's not there now Mogadorian: [In Mogadorian] I picked up a scent Mogadorian Commander: [Inhales, In Mogadorian] Number Four is very close. [In English, laughing, pulls up stool closer to Frank and Bret with Comic Book in hand] Mogadorian Commander: Cartoons for Children. Where I'm from men have to work Frank: '''Look, I'll work hard '''Mogadorian Commander: The disregard that so many of you have for practical matters it's beautiful [laughs] Mogadorian Commander: 'I think we should have some fun Huh? Gadgets we call them "toys for boys" I have a gadget [''Holds up small round ball, presses on it, spikes come up and spin rapidly] '''Mogadorian Commander: Would you like to play with it? Frank: Uh no, no I.. Mogadorian Commander: [Mog holds him down and forces Frank's mouth open] IT WANTS TO PLAY WITH YOU [Drops ball in Frank's mouth. Frank Groans]